monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Trumpart
Encyclopedia Entry Soldiers of Wonderland that serve the Queen of Hearts. Those among the human women who wander into Wonderland and are arbitrarily chosen as "favorite" playmates by the queen according to her biased views end up being transformed into these monsters. They appear to slip out from the inside of giant cards lightly floating in the air, but they're actually able to freely come and go between another dimension that exists inside the cards, and they may appear from walls with card patterns set up throughout Wonderland or, in response to the queen's call, be summoned from the deck of cards that the queen always carries. They've received orders from the queen: "Should you spot a man that strikes your fancy, be sure to seize, interrogate, and torture him." So when they spot a man that interests them they will aggressively launch an assault and attempt to "interrogate" and "torture" his body, but "interrogate" means crawling their fingers and tongue over his body, and "torture" means rape. Most of them have childish personalities, and they share a common willingness to enjoy the mysterious occurrences of Wonderland and sex with men, but due to their origin, they individually vary in terms disposition and abilities. Depending on their inclinations, the queen assigns each of them one of four symbols and grants them differing powers. Most "spade" soldiers have active personalities and enjoy moving their bodies. They take men to various places around Wonderland, and, with their excessive energy, they enjoy having sex with men just as if they were enjoying exercise. Most of them simply excel as warriors with high physical abilities, and their strength has been further enhanced by the queen, so their average fighting abilities are the highest. Most "club" soldiers have introverted and quiet personalities, and they prefer to stay inside their cards and read books, paint pictures, or play chess. They lead slothful and indulgent lives, continuously having sex alone together with a man while hardly ever coming out of their cards, but they are occasionally scolded by the queen and told to have sex outside too. Due to a high concentration ability and the magical power granted by the queen, they can fire powerful magic even while secluded in their cards. "Diamond" soldiers are mischievous and immensely curious about the men they capture, so they'll try teasing a man's body in every indecent manner they can think of. They prefer thrilling sex, such as changing a man into an animal and having sex with him. Together with the queen, they think up new mysterious occurrences for Wonderland, and they have been granted the power to actualize the things they come up with. The "heart" soldiers are a group of especially lewd people who prefer enjoying themselves with men more than anything. They give men a clear invitation to have sex without showing any indication of going for a capture. Despite secretly meeting, they'll unashamedly lavish words of love on their partner during sex. They have been granted power as a succubus (inma) by the queen, and it's kind of their job to scatter a pink atmosphere throughout the land while having sex with their husband. Their numbers are assigned according to their strength, but since they are favored by the Queen of Hearts, who boasts the most magical power (mana) even out of the Mamono Lord's daughters, even the lower numbers are powerful enough to easily rout a group of human soldiers, and the higher cards rival higher rank monsters who can give even heroes a hard time. In the case of soldiers with the title of ace, it is purported that the power they possess even reaches that of a lower rank god. Kenkou's Notes EN= It's the playing card soldiers from Alice in Wonderland! They're elites favored by the Queen of Hearts who are classified as “hearts”, “spades”, clubs”, and “diamonds” depending on their personality and abilities, and the greater the number, the more mighty the power they possess! By the way, “hearts” are specialized for eroticism and succubus (inma) power!Trumpart |-|JP= ... Trivia *The name of this race comes from "trump" and "rampart," meaning basically "winning defender." *The joker Trumpart exists but details are secret at the moment.https://twitter.com/k_cross/status/810169080728563712 Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Trumpart_Profile_English.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Trumpart_Profile_Japanese.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 1472242667101.png|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/ barbariank 1472298374242.png|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/ barbariank Cw_Y1g5VEAA8VBv.jpg|By https://twitter.com/motonamerou/status/797094097940922368 1479370831404.jpg CxiyPUEVIAE6_A3.jpg|By https://twitter.com/toorjsugari/status/799584938718703616 C0GDTWNW8AAArZa.jpg|By https://twitter.com/shion_akari666/status/811074136936247296 ShionAkari C0TNPxIWEAAoXpU.jpg|By https://twitter.com/shion_akari666/status/811999706167603200 Shion Akari C1BjU12VIAAsZix.jpg|By https://twitter.com/shiro_srkk/status/815262367055421440 C2s2tuoUcAATcfX.png|By https://twitter.com/sawa2_m/status/822811594363060224 diamond_trumpart_by__HyYD2.jpg D2iZceNX4AMK2iF.jpg|by Barbariank ten_of_clubs_by_snakeobsidian_dd5aoy5.jpg|by snakeobsidian References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Majin Family Category:Majin Type Category:Wonderland Category:Honest Category:Various